


Just Friends

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: Однажды Бак и Люцифер провели ночь вместе во время фазы Бак 1.0, и теперь Люцифер приходит к Баку за советом насчет Хлои, а Эдди становится чертовски ревнивым.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 7





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758374) by [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8891777

— Эй, Бак, нам очень интересно послушать больше о подвигах из твоей фазы Бак 1.0. Я умираю от желания узнать: сколько партнеров у тебя было? И кто был лучшим? Ты вообще помнишь их? — не очень внятно произнесла Хен.

Вся команда сегодня собралась в клубе, чтобы отдохнуть и отпраздновать начало выходных.

— Хен, Бак не обязан рассказывать об этом, — ответил Бобби, являвшийся единственным трезвенником в компании на данный момент. — Это его прошлое, и мы не будем осуждать его за это.

— Кэп, я даже не собиралась осуждать, мне же любопытно! Я всегда была только по девушкам, хочу побыть кем-то другим!

Чим и Эдди закатили глаза, а Бак лишь усмехнулся:

— Слушай, Хен, если честно, я просто использовал девушек и не горжусь этим. Но так было раньше. Это был хороший способ для знакомства с людьми, чтобы я мог чувствовать себя лучше. Со многими, с кем я спал, я дружу до сих пор. А лучшим… Лучшим когда-либо был чувак, которого звали Люцифер.

— Люцифер? — спросил Чимни.

— Как дьявол Люцифер? — произнёс Эдди.

— В точку, Эдди. Смотрю, ты был хорошим католиком, — засмеялся Бак.- Он действительно говорит людям, что он дьявол, представляешь? Это его фишка или что-то в этом роде. Я познакомился с ним, когда был в клубе с друзьями. Мы начали танцевать, и одно привело к другому, потом поехали к нему домой… Потрясающее место, кстати… И да.

Бак увидел, как все его товарищи по команде смотрят на него в полном шоке. Но вскоре первой очухалась Хен:

— Я знала, что ты не натурал! — Да? Вы, ребята, не знали этого? — все покачали головами. — Ребята, я часто говорил о мужчинах, как и о женщинах.

Чимни пожал плечами.

— Может, не замечали.

А в это время Эдди просто продолжал на него смотреть.

— Эй, Эдс, ты в порядке? — Эдди моргнул.

— Да, да, приятель. Это круто. Я лишь удивлён, что не догадался раньше.

— Я тоже удивлён, но да, бисексуальная катастрофа прямо здесь, — ухмыльнулся Бак.

— Это очень точно описывает тебя, — фыркнула Хен.

— Воу, воу, воу, неужели это мой добрый друг Эван? Что ты здесь делаешь, дорогой? — неожиданно позади Бака раздался голос. Он повернулся, и тут же его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке.

— Кстати говоря, о дьяволе! Как поживаешь, Люци? Мы как раз говорили о тебе с друзьями.

Люцифер ухмыльнулся.

— Прямо сейчас? Надеюсь, ты вспоминал только хорошее.

Бак рассмеялся и похлопал Люцифера по плечу.

— Только лучшее. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это мой клуб, ты разве не знал этого, Эван?

— Нет, если честно. Но это здорово. Потрясающее место.

— Да, мне тоже нравится, — Люцифер лукаво улыбнулся. — Не потанцуешь со мной, Эван? Как в старые добрые времена?

Бак мгновенно покраснел, но с энтузиазмом согласился. Люцифер схватил его за руку и повел на танцпол.

А Эдди посмотрел на своих коллег:

— Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло?

***

Бак и Эдди загружали в грузовик запасное снаряжение, когда на станции появился Люцифер.

— Ну, привет. Всегда приятно видеть пару великолепных мужчин в форме, — прокомментировал он.

Бак ухмыльнулся и оторвался от дела, чтобы обнять Люцифера. А Эдди в ту же секунду покраснел.

— Слушай, Эван. Я бы хотел посоветоваться с тобой по одному вопросу. Мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно. Пойдём в раздевалку. Только не надо говорить ничего смешного — здесь стеклянные стены. И всё хорошо слышно.

— Ну, аудитория никогда меня не останавливала, так что, я думаю, это тебе придётся держать себя в руках, — усмехнувшись, ответил Люцифер.

Они ушли в раздевалку, и Эдди мог только смотреть. Бак сел на скамью, а Люцифер прислонился к стене. Эдди очень жалел, что не может слышать их разговора. Бак рассмеялся, и этот парень вместе с ним. Эдди очень явно представил, что сейчас они продолжали флиртовать.

_Ты ждал слишком долго, Диаз._ _У Бака обязательно появится кто-то, если ты не соберёшься с мыслями._

***

Но если бы Эдди только знал, о чём они на самом деле говорят, то он бы так не волновался.

— Так вот почему ты не попытался переспать со мной той ночью в клубе? Дьявол в ловушке! — засмеялся Бак.

Люцифер закатил глаза.

— Да, да. Детектив — прекрасно. Окей, папа создал её для меня. Она чудо, и я говорю это буквально. Кроме того, я бы не попытался переспать с тобой, потому что ты явно влюблён в того мужчину, — он кивнул в сторону Эдди.

— Это так очевидно, да? — покраснел Бак.

— Да, очевидно для всех, кроме него. Почему ты ему ничего не сказал?

— Он мой лучший друг, — ответил Бак. — И я обожаю его ребёнка. И не хочу ничего портить своим желанием чего-то большего.

— А если он тоже хочет большего? Я мог бы немного покопаться в его желаниях. Что думаешь? Посмотрим, что я смогу заставить его сказать?

— Люци, не используй свой маленький трюк против Эдди. Он очень сильно смущает, понимаешь? И не выводи его из себя, пожалуйста.

— Какой смысл иметь силы, если я не могу заставить людей чувствовать себя неловко, пока помогаю друзьям? — надул губы Люцифер.

— Только не с Эдди, я не шучу. Понял? — продолжил настаивать Бак.

— Ладно, ладно, — ответил Люцифер, театрально взмахнув руками.

— А что в контейнере? — поинтересовался Бак.

— Да, кстати. Мы должны подняться наверх, пока не прозвенел сигнал вызова или что там у вас ещё. Я принёс вкусняшки для лучших пожарных в Лос-Анджелесе.

— О, это так мило, Люци, — ухмыльнулся Бак.

— Фу, не говори мне об этом.

Когда они поднялись по лестнице, Бак позвал всех за стол.

— Никаких наркотиков, клянусь! — пообещал Люцифер. — Просто хорошее традиционное сахарное печенье, — команда с энтузиазмом взяла их и начала есть.

— Боже, как вкусно, — произнёс Чимни, и Хен согласно кивнула.

— Поверь, папа тут не причём, — ответил Люцифер. Команда бросила на него такие странные взгляды, а Бак рассмеялся. Люци протянул ему ещё один контейнер.

— А это, мой дорогой Эван, для тебя. Я потратил время на то, чтобы заморозить их, потому что ты такой ребенок и любишь веселые картинки.

— Ничего себе, чувак, это так здорово, а это… Адский пёс? Круто!

Люцифер почувствовал на себе взгляд Эдди и ухмыльнулся. Если он не может получить прямого ответа, то, может быть, все равно устроит какое-нибудь приключение потом.

— В любом случае мне надо бежать. Раскрывать преступления и всё такое. Был рад всех видеть! Пока, дорогой, — сказал он, целуя Бака в щёчку.

Один взгляд на Эдди сказал ему всё, что нужно было знать. Люцифер ухмыльнулся про себя, покидая станцию.

***

— Эван, мне нужна твоя помощь, — Люцифер прошипел в трубку, а Бак рассмеялся. У него был выходной, и он был рад, что друг позвонил.

— Что случилось, Люци?

— Сегодня днём детектив навязала мне своего отпрыска, чтобы она могла поехать в спа с Мейз, Линдой и Эллой. Я разве не заслуживаю тоже спа-день?

— Что случилось? Я думал, вы с Трикси отлично ладите, — произнёс Бак.

— Так и есть, но я не готов отвечать за её сохранность, Эван.

— С кем болтаешь? — спросил Эдди, появившись на кухне Бака.

Он отодвинулся от телефона и ответил:

— Люцифер. Он сходит с ума, потому что застрял в няньках, — и Бак вернулся к разговору с Люцифером. — Слушай, Люци, я приеду и помогу тебе, хорошо? Я спрошу Эдди, могу ли я взять с собой Кристофера? — говоря это, Бак вопросительно посмотрел на Эдди. — Тогда у Трикси будет с кем поиграть, и ты не будешь паниковать.

— А ты сможешь, Эван? Это было бы отлично.

— Конечно. Я приеду через двадцать минут. Просто дай мне адрес Хлои.

— Значит, устраиваешь день игр для Кристофера? — спросил Эдди. Бак попытался понять выражение лица Эдди, но тот, как правило, очень хорошо умел изображать невозмутимость.

— Ну, только, если ты не против. Трикси примерно того же возраста и очень милая. Я уверен, что он хорошо проведёт время. Это будет лучше того, чем сидеть у меня в квартире и весь день играть в видеоигры.

— Конечно, приятель, звучит отлично. Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним сегодня. Дополнительная смена для меня была бы не лишней. Тиа заберёт его позже, чтобы Крис переночевал у неё.

— Хорошо. Увидимся позже.

— До скорого!

***

Эдди кипел от злости. Он не должен был, да и не имел на это права. Но всё, о чём мог говорить Кристофер на следующий день, — это то, как он играл с Трикси, какая она была потрясающая. И какой крутой Люцифер. Он такой странный и забавный и позволял им есть мороженое.

Так теперь получается, что этот мужик забрал не только его парня, но и украл сердце его ребёнка.

Вот только Бак не был парнем Эдди. Потому что тот был трусом.

И очевидно, что он не очень-то хорошо скрывал свой гнев.

— Эй, Эдди, ты в порядке? — спросил Бак, когда они собирали свои вещи после звонка.

И тут же раздался очень знакомый голос.

— О, Эван! Другие пожарные! Я принёс кексы.

Эдди зарычал. Даже закричал. Что с тобой, Диаз?

— Эдди, какого чёрта? — Бак странно посмотрел на него.

— Да, мистер Диаз. Ты не любишь кексики? — спросил Люцифер, подходя ближе. И ухмыляясь. Ухмыляясь, чёрт возьми! Вот засранец!

— Дело не в кексах, — выдавил Эдди.

— В чём твоя проблема, Эдди?

— Он! Он моя проблема! — крикнул Эдди, указывая на Люцифера. Вся команда обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. А Эдди не мог остановиться. Это было похоже на тот же гнев, что когда-то нашёл на него в продуктовом магазине во время иска Бака. И этот гнев было не остановить.

— Он всегда крутится вокруг Бака! Это круто, что вы двое встречаетесь, но сколько уже прошло, две недели? Разве это не перебор, что он постоянно оказывается рядом со станцией, сталкиваясь с тобой в случайные моменты времени, находится рядом с моим ребёнком?

Бак озадаченно посмотрел на друга.

— Во-первых, Эдди, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он был рядом, так и скажи. Я не сделаю ничего такого для Криса, что тебе не нравится.

— Мы, э… Мы оставим вас, ребята, наедине… — произнесла Хен, и Эдди едва заметил, как все остальные члены команды ретировались.

Люцифер лишь только усмехнулся. Самодовольный ублюдок.

— Я уверен, что ты сможешь всё уладить, Эван. Ну, не словами, но ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду, — тихонько добавил он. — Я позвоню тебе позже, дорогой.

— Да, да. Пока, — рассеянно ответил Бак, даже не посмотрев на уходящего Люцифера.

— Во-вторых, Эдди, мы с Люцифером не встречаемся!

Это заставило Эдди застыть.

— Но… Весь этот флирт. И ты сказал, что он был лучшим любовником, который у тебя был… Он называет тебя Эван…

— Успокойся, хорошо? Это только мы. Мы оба любим пофлиртовать. Я всё время флиртую с Хен, но это не значит, что она мне нравится! Кроме того, он был лучшим любовником, который у меня был во времена Бака 1.0. Когда я занимался сексом с кем бы то ни было и не особо заботился о них, как и они обо мне. Секс с Люцифером был наравне с сексом с Эбби или Элли. Это было лучше, потому что он действительно приложил усилия, заставил меня почувствовать, что я не просто парень на одну ночь, хоть это и было так. И да, он довольно изобретателен в спальне, это тоже не повредило. Но это никогда не было чем-то большим. Сейчас мы друзья. Просто друзья.

Эдди было открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

— Вы, ребята, довольно близки для обычных друзей.

— Да, о нас можно сказать тоже самое, — пробормотал Бак.

— О чём ты?

— Ни о чём. В любом случае, даже если бы у меня были чувства к Люциферу, а это не так, то он по уши влюблён в своего напарника, детектива Хлою Деккер. Помнишь Хлою? Мы встречались с ней по делу о поджоге и убийстве месяц назад.

— Вроде да. Блондинка? Крутая?

— Да, она. Она его родственная душа, понимаешь?

— Эм… — пробормотал Эдди, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

— Так что да, я не встречаюсь с Люцифером. В любом случае мне нравится кое-кто другой, — вздохнул Бак.

И тут Эдди снова напрягся.

— Правда? Это… здорово.

— Было бы, если б знал, что это взаимно, — пожал плечами Бак.

— Послушай, Бак, если это не так, то он идиот. — Ой, не знаю, он довольно умный парень. Лишь иногда тормозит. Однажды он вляпался в идиотскую ситуацию. Но он замечательный отец и друг. Возможно, я влюблён в него, — покраснел Бак и уставился в пол.

И тут Эдди, наконец, осенило!

— Подожди, Бак. Я?!

— М-м… Да. Извини, я не хочу делать всё странным между нами или что-то в этом роде…

— Чёрт, Бак! Я хотел сказать тебе первым! Я как раз собирался с духом, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание, когда в твоей жизни снова появился этот Дьявол. Я собирался поговорить с тобой в тот вечер в клубе. Мне нужно было немного выпить, чтобы набраться храбрости, понимаешь.

— Правда? — Бак неуверенно улыбнулся. Эдди шагнул вперёд, пока вплотную не прижался к Баку.

— Бак, я не хочу быть для тебя просто другом. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя.

— Могу я теперь тебя поцеловать? — прошептал Бак.

— Нет, если я сделаю это первым, — засмеялся Эдди и наклонился к нему.


End file.
